Episode 1200 (23 October 1995)
Synopsis Robbie's quiet night in goes wrong. Michelle is forced to think twice about her plans, while Ian prepares for the pub quiz showdown. Robbie gets a porn video from a friend and watches it while his parents are out and he's baby-sitting Billy. Billy wakes up and wants to see a video so Robbie switches them over and puts the porn video in the shop case and falls asleep. The video is then collected up next day and Alan gets Carol to take it back assuming it's overdue. Alan says he told Carol it was his, and thought he was doing him a favour. Robbie is furious, and Carol is surprised when she takes it back and Nigel tells her that it's not his, and that she should avoid letting kids get hold of it. Nigel's lawyer has a heart attack so another one is taking over his case with Clare. It all sounds a disaster area, as usual with anything to do with Nigel. The court case is fairly soon. Michelle is still wandering about in a sort of daze, with the pregnancy test in her hand. Gary her boss turns up. She shoves it in a drawer and talks to him rather rudely, he says that she'd told him that she'd be back in a few days and the work is piling up as he didn't get a temp in to do it as she'd promised she'd be back. He then asks her if she wants a transfer as she obviously doesn't want to work for him, and she says well actually it's nothing to do with you. She tells him she's going to resign, and he points out her notice period is one month. She says that she's going on Thursday anyway. He is obviously extremely surprised and says oh well, good luck anyway. She goes and does the test, and it's positive, of course. In the Vic, it's still quiz night (Thursday obviously lasted longer than usual this week). Ian refuses to tell Cindy about his cheating, but he's bet the other team that he'll win and the losers are barred. Then Peggy stars off saying that they have new questions, and no mobile phones for cheating. Barry is there with Roy and Pat and talking to his girlfriend Lisa, so he has to hand his over! Peggy says the questions are not from the usual question setters, to be totally fair. Ian is obviously devastated and says what? Cindy whispers that she told Peggy about the cheats, so she's obviously done something about it. Ian says why didn't you tell me, I went to the pub to catch them and they weren't there so I decided to listen anyhow. Cindy says why didn't you tell ME that?? Anyhow, he and Cindy do rather well. Cindy is fed up that David isn't there and goes to see him. She sees him drive off quickly in his car, and is jealous. The quiz ends in a fair draw with no cheats, though Ian is very irritating and keeps on hassling the other team, and saying they have unfair advantages, etc. Everyone hates him and tells him to shut up. The two teams are so hyped up that they insist on a tie-breaker, and it's a sudden death alternate question quiz. The other team get one wrong, and it's up to Ian - Cindy gives him a good guess, which turns out to be right (she's pretty hot on old films, etc.). So Cindy has saved their ability to drink in the Vic - though Ian doesn't thank her for it. Mark, Ruth, Pauline and Arthur are in the Vic, Pauline is still sulking. She leaves, and Ruth says you'd think she'd be pleased for Michelle, wouldn't you? Arthur follows Pauline and they have a chat about Michelle. Pauline says she doesn't even like her any more, she's been different since the degree, and makes her feel stupid now. Pauline also accuses Arthur of being too friendly to Michelle and coming between them. Arthur says he can't tell Michelle to go away when she comes to talk to him about her problems. Pauline accuses Arthur of only telling Michelle what she wants to hear, and they are too alike. Arthur says actually it is Pauline and Michelle who are alike, stubborn, etc. Mark goes to Michelle's and she tells him she's pregnant. He says what's she going to do? Does she want it, etc. She says she doesn't know - she does want one some time but it's inconvenient now with America, etc. She says it's a bit unfair and Mark would have loved to have a baby wouldn't he? He says never mind that, but she will have to tell Geoff if she does decide she wants an abortion, as he has some say in it. Michelle says but.... it's not Geoff's. Mark is at a total loss and is practically speechless when told that it's Grant's. Credits Main cast *Susan Tully as Michelle *Todd Carty as Mark *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Steve McFadden as Phil *Brian Croucher as Ted *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Howard Antony as Alan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Michael French as David *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Ian Embleton as Gary *Andrew Dumbleton as Alex *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Devon Anderson as Billy Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes